1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pistol valves, particularly those as used in high pressure cleaning devices and which have a casing with a pistol-like configuration and a hand-operated triggering lever for acting on a stopper valve element.
2. Description of Related Art
A known valve pistol of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 33 01 768 and 32 09 902. The known valve is constructed of a total of four parts. The core of this valve pistol is a metal valve which is made as a turned part or a cast part and contains all components essential for the valve function of the valve pistol. At the fluid inlet and fluid outlet of the valve casing there is a threaded socket into each of which an individual pipe section can be screwed. The casing of the known valve pistol consists preferably of heat insulating material, especially plastic, and is usually constructed either of two half shells or one piece, over which a casing cover is disposed, the casing cover being openable to make it possible to reach the valve casing inside the pistol casing.